Songstuck
by Archemedies
Summary: Just a bunch of little snippets, each based off a song from a homestuck playlist I found on spotify. Tone, time period, and couples will change from chapter to chapter. If you want to request a song for me to write a chapter from, drop it in the reviews. Enjoy!
1. No1: How far we've come

No.1: How far we've come.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are currently sitting on a rooftop with your brand new bro and a psycho troll girl, absent-mindedly sharpening your legendary piece of shit sword, waiting to fight two creatures basically equivalent to kind of rubbish gods. Despite their near omnipotence( and probably impotence too, wah-hey) you kind of have to beat them. Well, there's not really any kind of there, you need to beat them or the whole plan goes awry, world is destroyed, everyone dies. Just another day in the diary of Dave, you muse. Dirk's to your right, mimicking you as he drags a whetstone across his stupid anime katana. You could never get the hang of katana's, and you shift your longsword on your lap, turning it over to reach the other side better. Terezi's on your left, cane swords on the ground beside her, hands in her lap. At first you think she's meditating, but you hear the snoring and realize she's dead asleep. You give a chuckle, and Dirk looks up from his blade, brows rising. Neither of you are wearing your shades, giving you a full view of his bright orange eyes. You Striders have always had some weird characteristics. You dart your own, crimson eyes over to Terezi, and he follows your look, mouth curling up into a smile. He turns back and you share a look. His eyes darken, and you know what he's thinking. One or more of you, for all the laughter and preparation, might not make it out this alive. You know, cause you're thinking it too. You sit there for a second more, but then his eyes flit over your shoulder, and his face hardens. You turn as he reaches over and shakes Terezi's shoulder. You watch as a streak of rainbow light tears across the sky, coming to a stop in front of the skyscraper. Cradled within the light is one of your targets. Cloaked in velvet black, looking for all the world like an old, medieval style squire. Other than the metal spike that has replaced the bottom half of his left leg that is And the bloodied crowbar clutched in his hands. And the horrible lights in his eyes, flickering every colour of a pool ball as they stare down at you.

"Dave? The other one's here too" You risk a look over your shoulder to find...The same person, hovering in the air on the opposite side of the skyscraper, this one in a pitch black suit and wide brimmed hat, a patch over one eye and the other brimming with mechanical light, supported by a plume of fire from his feet. He too is missing one leg, and an arm too, cybernetic surrogates replacing lost limbs. In his hands are clutched a golden staff, topped by a glass globe full of clouds and stars. As you watch the staff morphs into a similarly golden assault rifle, and he slips the magazine out, and checks it's fully loaded before replacing it, and transforming it back. Seemingly satisfied with his weaponry, he jerks forward and the fire disappears, the concrete roof cracking as he strikes it. A thump reaches you, and you find the other has grounded too. His rainbow light is contained now he's not using it for flight. But only barely, his eyes still strobe, goddamn it's a good thing you're not epileptic, and sparks and lashes of energy ricochet from him, burning streaks across the roof as they earth themselves.

"Well, this doesn't look great" Dirk's dry tone makes you smile, in spite of the fact you might very well die in the next five minutes. You back away from technicolour douchboat, taking small steps until you come back to shoulder with Terezi. You raise your sword into a high stance, and turn to find her with both swords in hand. Her sharp teeth are bared, and crimson glasses shining in the dying daylight. Bro-Dirk's on the other side, his katana over his shoulder, his own pointy ass shades on. He looks back at you, and you decide you might as well join the fun. You flip your aviators down onto your own face, and you back up until the three of you are a triangle shape, blades on every side. Both Jacks ready their weapons, robo-Jack grinning, and the other screeching, rainbow light shuddering and spluttering. You share a final glance with your compatriots. Terezi smirks.

"You pansies ready?"

"As always" Dirk mutters.

You take a second to consider it. "Nope. I'm all up and shaking in my boots at just how unprepared I am" They snort, and you feel Dirk tap your arm.

"C'mon kid. You've been training all your life for this. We all have" He makes a fist, and you just have to bump knuckles as both Jacks spring to the attack.

"Well, let's see how far we've come"


	2. No2: The Man Who Sold The World

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archimedies here with the second chapter of songstuck. This one's very loosely inspired by "The man who sold the world", specifically the Midge Ure version from Metal Gear Solid V, a game i've been absolutely engrossed in for the past couple of days. I heard the song, and after looking up the lyrics got a serious Bro Strider feel from it (Who i've named Derick to keep him separate from Dirk, who i feel are very different from each other). Just a short disclaimer, i am in now way justifying any of the shit Bro's done to Dave, this is just him reminiscing on the things he's done, and his own reasons for doing them. So, enjoy the fic (or don't, free country), and if you've got a song you'd like me to listen to and write something for, or if you just want to leave some feedback, feel free to do so in the reviews, it's always appreciated. Enjoy!**

The man who sold the world.

Your name is Derick Strider, but no-ones called you that in a long, long time. Although, given you speak to exactly two people on a regular basis, that doesn't mean much to you. Only one of them even speaks back, after all.

Dave. You can hear him shuffling around in his room, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. The clink of a bottle on a desk rings out, and you hear him curse quietly to himself. The apartments paper thin walls have something to do with that, as does the fact you are undeniably one of the most dangerous people on this earth. You've learnt to tune into your surroundings, and that doesn't stop once you're "safe" at home. The blade in your lap glints when you hold it up to the light, but you return it to your lap and keep polishing, moving the whetstone across it in well practised strokes. You really don't need to, in addition to unbreakable, it's stayed sharp for as long as you've had it.

But it's a habit at this point, and it helps you keep your mind clear, of...

The puppets watching you. But he's silent for now.

You shake your head and go back to what you were doing. Shhk, shhk, the stone moves from left to right, then back again as you switch sides.

Derick Strider, it's a name you haven't heard for years. To Dave, you've always been Bro, or asshole, or anything else but your real name. To the people you work with, when they muster up the courage to open their mouths you're mister Strider, or boss. He's still moving around in there. The beta's coming today, and you shake your head with the knowledge of what you've done. After all, you helped make the damn thing. Poppop Harley found the blueprints, Roxanne handle the hardware side of things, but you were the one who strung all the malignant, piece of shit code together, and you know very well you're running out of time. The codes are in transit to the kids, and it's up to them now to make the delirious shit happen. Tapping of keys is all you can hear now, undoubtedly he's chatting to his friends about the game. You sigh. You wish you could stay with him for longer, but he'll need to make his way through his world alone. A slight curl of your lips is all that hints at your internal workings. Still, you can help the kid out a little. Maybe fuck up the tougher monsters a little, get your blade wet and make sure Dave doesn't take on anything he can't.

You wish it could have been different. You wish you could have been the Bro he wanted, but that wasn't the Bro he needed. All the strife, the weapons training, just so Dave could maybe beat the game that'd keep the universe turning. You can't save this world though. If you could stop the apocalypse with a sharp blade and a strong arm, you would, and you would never have done all the things you did. But you can't. You've given everything to the creation of the new universe. You're standing now, and Cal's in your hands. And you know there's no space for you in it. After all, you'll never fit in in that particular utopia. You've given up everything. Your brother, your friends, even your own planet, all for a hope of a perfect earth.

But on a perfect earth, there's just no space for the man who sold the world.


End file.
